While You Were Sleeping
by StreamingConsciousness
Summary: Sweden took a few sleeping pills that have seriously knocked him out, and Denmark wants to know just what he can get away with while Sweden is unconscious. Oneshot


**A/N:**

**So I've never written Denmark before, but I have heard about him a bit(hardly) and hope this is worth the read(I'd like to think so) I literally just copied and pasted this from the Livejournal kinkmeme...where I have posted as well.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but holy fuck it would be awesome if i did.**

**Request: Denmark fucking/molesting Sweden while the latter is sleeping. Sweden _does not wake up_, for whatever reason you'd like.**

**Bonus 1: Sweden's body is pleased with the attention.  
Bonus 2: Denmark leaves some kind of evidence - like lovebites or dried cum - for Sweden to find and freak out over when he _does_ wake up.**

**Warning: SLEEPING FACE FUCK...from a dude to a dude. BAM.**

* * *

If you had been seated in this room, you'd have seen him. You'd have watched him tap his fingers lightly on the door frame, and let out a quiet sigh to himself. But you weren't.

If you'd have been seated in his head, you would have heard him say to himself,

_Look at him laid like that. He might as well be inviting me to join him. How vulpine._

Of course, you weren't in his head, so you didn't hear that.

You didn't see him saunter across the room, biting his lip, busying his hands with the fringe of his night shirt. You didn't question his motives, no matter how late it was.

And it was late, couldn't have been any later then 3am, but no earlier then 1, making the sight of Denmark sliding under the covers all the more bizarre.

Anyone but Denmark, who had been testing out a theory, which stated if Sweden takes two sleeping pills before bed, he wont wake up no matter what you do to him, for the passed couple nights. He just wanted to know what he could get away with without rousing the slightly taller blonde. So far all of his mild antics had gone unnoticed. But tonight he fully intended to push the envelope as far as humanly possible. That may or may not have had something to do with the fact that Sweden had made the mistake of sleeping near nude tonight.

Denmark ran his finger over the tricep, smirking to himself. He could feel Sweden's soft breath swimming from in and out of his parted pink lips.

"Oh, _Sverige_..."

The hand traveled over his shoulder and down his chest, circling the pink nipple softly. A quiet, rushed, intake of air piqued Demark's curiosity. His smirk widened, gripping the nub and twisting it ever so delicately, receiving a sound that could have easily been mistaken for a very, very faint moan. He tweaked it again, a bit harder.

There it was again-

_that sound..._

He took the small nub into his mouth, and began to suck softly, nipping at it with ease.

Again, he heard the sound, this time a bit more prominently. He moved his mouth away, and pressed a kiss to the slightly taller blonde, finding something new to test out. He parted his own lips, and ran his tongue over his opposite's bottom lip, starting to suck and bite. When he received no reaction,he bit a little harder, and found a copper taste in his mouth.

_Even while drawing blood, he doesn't wake up..._

This was pleasing. _Extremely_ pleasing. He moved lower again, sucking on flawless skin wrapped around those perfect neck muscles. This time a much more audible sound escaped his lips. He sucked harder, basking in it. He pulled away and looked at his handiwork, now turning a purplish color.

_Beautiful._

A new idea crossed his mind-

_a wonderful idea..._

He stuffed his hand into the boxers hugged tightly around the man across from him, and gripped gripping the length.

"Ahh..."

This time the sound was unmistakeable, and to Denmark's surprise neither was the hardness. His smirk returned, as he ran a finger over the slit. Sweden's breath hitched, sleepily.

This was better then Denmark expected.

_Much better._

He tightened his grip and pulled on the member, receiving a moan.

It was only now that Denmark became aware of his own painful hardness, and pulled off his pajama pants, tossing them off the bed and scooting closer. He pressed their lengths together and let out a moan of his own, glancing up at the Swede to see if maybe this had brought him to, but tonight luck was on Denmark's side.

"Mmm..."

He rubbed a little harder, gasping at the intensity of the friction. He could feel Sweden's hips bucking into the touch.

He bit his lip, pleasure entertaining another-

_fucking great-_

idea.

He ran his tongue over the taunt flesh caressing the base of his neck before sinking his teeth in.

"_Ahhh..._" Sweden hissed, arching his back to press their stomachs together, interrupting the still busy hand. Not satisfied with just bruising, he dug his teeth deeper, receiving a grinding motion, before pulling away.

And because he didn't exactly feel like being gracious today, he let go, and pulled away.

_This is my best idea, yet._

He thought, pushing the Swede on his back, and climbing on top of him, knee on either side of his shoulders before pressing his member to the slightly parted lips.

"Say 'ahh'..." Denmark chuckled, wiggling his way in. "Mmm..." He shuttered, letting the warmth take him to new heights.

Not wanting to choke the Swede,

_because if he wakes up I sure won't be able to get away with this again..._

He began to stroke the unsheathed half, glancing down every once in a while to check if Sweden was still out.

He was getting close, a lot quicker then he thought he ought to, and accidentally bucked deeper into the Swede's mouth.

"Kneppe!" He panted, pulling out. Closing his eyes, he stroked himself to climax, spilling all over Sweden's face.

Denmark waited for an accusing voice to rouse him from bliss, but it never came. When he finally opened his eyes, he found Sweden was still fast asleep. Too tired to try and clean up, Denmark found his way off off the bed.

"Whatever." He grunted, before staggering out the door, closing it behind him.

Early the next morning, the Swede woke with a yawn. Putting his hand up to his face to rub the sleep from his eyes he found, to his horror, that his face was covered in a crusty substance. He pushed off his blankets, and rushed to the bathroom where he found a dark purple hickey, and an almost equally disturbing bite mark etched into his shoulder. His voice was lost in terror, as he traced the groves of the wound.

"W'n't b' takin' sleepin' pills 'nym're."

Oh yes, it would have been a bizarre sight indeed.

* * *

**Reveiw:O**

**Kneppe - fuck**

**Side note- I totally have this file saved in my computer as "DENMARKYOUSEXYBITCH" I'm not even sure why...**


End file.
